Episode 3678 (4th March 2004)
Plot Carl’s photocopying of Zoe’s bid for the council contract has done the trick as Tom King and his sons celebrate winning the tender. But grabbing the refuse business is just for starters. Tom tells his sons, Carl, Jimmy and Matthew, that they should stop at nothing to take business from Zoe and reminds them that their ultimate goal is taking Home Farm from the Tates. This is what their mother would have wanted, he tells them. Meanwhile, Zoe and Scott are still none the wiser about Carl's role as the King's mole. Zak sets the wheels in motion to find out who the father of Charity’s baby is by asking Zoe to take part in a paternity test. To his surprise Zoe, preoccupied with losing the council contract, agrees to the test. The only snag is that Zak needs a credit card to order the testing kit and has to ask Paddy to help him out. At the hospital Debbie has named the baby Enoch, after the biblical son of Cain. Charity says she doesn’t like the name and they agree on Noah. Still determined to give up the baby Charity can’t deny that she has some feelings for him. Still determined to do things by the book Jarvis tells Steph that they all need to attend Health & Safety training. Steph surprises him by saying that it's a good idea and he should organise it. She's got more surprises in store when she invites them for a 'staff drink' in the pub. They all knew there’d be a catch and Steph offers them overtime and a bonus if they work in the evening to finish an urgent order. Lured by the extra cash and a promise from Steph that she’ll think about giving Zak his job back they agree. Cast Regular cast *Carl - Tom Lister *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Jimmy - Nick Miles *Matthew - Matt Healy *Noah Tate - Alfie Mortimer (uncredited) *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tom - Ken Farrington *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw Guest cast *Harry Ledbetter - Robin Bowerman Locations *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Pollard's Factory - Factory floor *Home Farm - Office and living room *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road *Pear Tree Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Hotten General Hospital - Maternity ward Notes *First appearance of Matthew King, credited as "Matthew". *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,158,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2004 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes